Sleepwalking
by Eolk
Summary: A l'origine, il y avait un secret. Du genre silences, regards lourds, sous-entendus. Et sa mère qui pour le rassurer, répétait, "je t'aime, je t'aime". Je t'aime, mais malgré quoi? Oneshot centré sur Jackson, Jackson/Lydia, Saison 2.


Maman s'agite dans la cuisine, en chantonnant. Ses doigts sont blanchis par la farine et Jackson peut déjà imaginer l'odeur du gâteau en train de cuire. C'est un brownie au chocolat, son préféré. Il sait que le gâteau est pour lui, c'est bientôt le goûter.

Sur le tapis ses figurines prennent vie, il y a des soldats et des animaux et des legos. Il y a aussi un kit du petit scientifique, et sa collection de voitures chatoyantes. En fait, à chaque instant s'ajoutent des jouets jusqu'à ce que tout le contenu de sa chambre soit autour de lui, tous les cadeaux du dernier noël, et il rit en voyant apparaître tant de merveilles. Il lâche son super héros pour prendre les kaplas, mais le jeu de construction n'est-il pas plus tentant ? La gameboy se retrouve entre ses mains et les trésors de plastique coloré se répandent sur le sol. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à appuyer sur les boutons pour qu'il ait envie de son doudou, et il jette la console, lassé. Mais le doudou n'est pas là. Il fixe la mer de ses possessions, une marée de désordre qui devrait faire hurler maman de colère. Elle n'aime pas quand il laisse trainer ses affaires partout. Mais là, elle ne dit rien. Il ne voit pas son doudou. Les objets remplissent tout le salon, sans dessus-dessous. Dans leur masse, cet amas criard, rien ne ressort. Il ne trouve pas son doudou. On dirait un tas de déchets abandonnés. La voix, la chanson de maman s'échappe de la cuisine, rassurante. Mais les jouets se mettent à vibrer, à grouiller sous lui. Ce n'est pas normal. Son cœur se serre d'angoisse. Il faut qu'il trouve son doudou. Il creuse dans le fourmillement, ses petites mains se refermant sur un cadeau après l'autre, palpant les matières –tissu bois plastique métal dur doux rugueux – les couleurs rouge bleu bleu pour les garçons il se fiche de tous ces jouets ces richesses ces distractions offertes il a perdu quelque chose d'essentiel au milieu de tout ça. Il a perdu quelque chose il faut qu'il le retrouve, il jette les figurines les jeux et creuse plus profond. Les choses bruissent frémissent perdent leur couleur et il monte un grondement de cette armée surabondante. On dirait une ruche encore endormie, l'essaim est là on ne le voit pas mais on sait qu'il va sortir. Quelque chose va sortir.

Les larmes viennent à ses yeux, il ne trouve pas, quoi, il a oublié… La chanson de maman se poursuit, comme si de rien n'était. Il l'appelle, terrorisé. « Maman, maman. » Elle ne l'entend pas. Elle casse un œuf, puis deux, fredonnant. Elle bat ses blancs en neige. Elle ne le voit pas.

Il crie, à présent. « Maman ! » Là où ses mains ont creusé le parterre de jouets, la marée s'effondre soudain et personne ne lui répond. Un trou s'enfonce noir chaud moite dans le sol, la paroi vivante se tortille de mille choses qui furent ses jouets mais sont à présent d'une nature différente. Ils bougent, et pourtant ils sont absents. Alors qu'il plonge son regard dans les ténèbres du trou, un vertige démesuré lui comprime la tête. Deux vérités contradictoires s'imposent à lui. Cela n'a pas de fin, et pourtant quelque chose l'attend tout au fond. Comme l'eau de la baignoire quand on retire le bouchon, les objets commencent à glisser vers le vide.

Maman revient dans la pièce, le brownie fumant sur un plat entre ses mains. Elle avance au milieu du reflux des jouets morts, à contrecourant, sans s'en soucier. Il appelle au secours, supplie qu'elle l'aide, qu'elle le regarde. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle coupe une part du gâteau.

Les choses mortes se pressent contre lui, l'enserrent, le submergent. Elles se soulèvent en une vague informe, se fondent, indistinctes, le précipitent dans le puits. Le tunnel l'engloutit.

Lorsqu'il s'éveille haletant, l'oreiller est trempé de larmes… Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est mouillée. Il se recroqueville, honteux, terrifié. L'angoisse du cauchemar demeure, cette impression d'avoir oublié ce qu'il cherchait, qu'un secret sombre l'attend quelque part… C'est comme un poids sur sa poitrine, une peur qui ne veut disparaitre… Car si sa mère ne le voyait pas… Pour qui préparait-elle le gâteau ?

* * *

Le psychologue plisse le front d'un air soucieux. La femme se tord les mains, jetant des regards anxieux par la fenêtre.  
« Il ne veut plus dormir… Il a trop peur de ses cauchemars… »  
Il se frotte la barbe, un tic qu'il a lorsqu'il réfléchit.  
« Vous devez me l'amener. Je ne peux pas l'aider si je ne le vois pas… »  
Elle croise enfin son regard, mais même ainsi la lueur hagarde ne s'éteint pas de ses yeux.  
« C'est impossible… Si mon mari savait que je suis là !... »  
Un coup d'œil las à son carnet vierge. 120$ la séance, et il ne peut rien faire pour elle. Il pince les lèvres, puis déclare d'un ton monocorde :  
« Les monstres qu'il voit… C'est un moyen pour son inconscient de décharger son angoisse par rapport à l'inconnu. Il lui donne une forme effrayante qu'il peut comprendre et nommer. Une part de lui devine que vous lui cachez quelque chose. Les enfants sentent ces choses-là. Il perçoit votre gène, le tabou. Et il cherche une raison, il imagine toutes sortes de choses… Qu'il est illégitime, que vous ne l'aimez pas, que vous avez honte de lui… »  
Il fixe la femme aux yeux baissés. Diagnostique. Possède ses propres névroses, les reporte sur son fils. Le couve et l'étouffe d'amour pour atténuer sa culpabilité. Il soupire.

« Vous devez le lui dire. »

* * *

Le 18 octobre 2002. Ellen Whittemore sanglote dans le canapé en cuir depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le maquillage dégouline sur ses joues, transformant sa beauté bourgeoise en masque de clown de fête foraine. Son mari absorbe, l'air pensif, de petites gorgées de whisky Campbeltown. Un cadeau d'un client. La bouteille est déjà à moitié vide, comme en atteste les marbrures rouges de ses joues. C'est un soir à considérer les bouteilles comme à moitié vides.  
Prudemment, il pose sa main sur l'épaule tremblante d'Ellen.  
« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »  
Elle tourne son regard rougi vers lui.  
« Il a dit que je n'étais pas sa vraie mère… »  
Il soupire, mais appuie un peu plus la pression chaleureuse de sa paume sur son trapèze. Neil n'est pas à l'aise pour réconforter les gens, mais c'est le rôle de l'homme, être là, être fort.  
« Il ira bien. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Tu es une excellente mère, et une épouse modèle. » Il vient baiser son front, l'effleure des lèvres comme un enfant malade. D'elle se dégage une chaleur fiévreuse.  
Elle s'écarte, vacillant comme un navire en perdition, refuse de le regarder, elle se détourne et essuie ses yeux. Il sent monter l'impatience, voit venir le conflit. Il déteste sa stratégie, toujours victime. Il faut qu'elle pleure. Qu'elle s'accuse.  
« Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est de ma faute ! J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il aime cette femme plus que moi… Si seulement j'avais pu… »

Elle a posé la main sur son ventre, et il secoue la tête en l'enlevant de cet endroit, un peu trop brusquement.

« Pas un mot de plus ! »

Ses doigts se crispent sur son poignet emprisonné. Il souffle et la relâche doucement, ajoutant :

« Tu n'y es pour rien… »  
Et voilà, il se retrouve à la plaindre comme toujours. Il lui semble avoir eu cette conversation un millier de fois. Le sujet change, mais pas le motif. Sauf que cette fois, impossible de s'échapper sous prétexte qu'il a trop de travail. Dans quelques instants…  
« On aurait dû lui annoncer plus tôt… Depuis le début… Le psy a dit que… que ses terreurs nocturnes viendraient de là... »  
La voilà. La demande, dissimulée sous la voix plaintive. C'est comme une détonation dans sa tête, l'étincelle de trop, qui met le feu aux poudres. Il abat son verre sur la table, éruption de liquide doré comme le verre heurte le marbre dans un grand CLANG.  
« Non mais tu t'entends ? Le psy a dit, le psy a dit… Mon fils ne consultera pas un psy sous prétexte qu'il rêve de monstres et fait pipi au lit ! »  
Là-haut, en haut de l'escalier, la porte se referme doucement. Une petite silhouette reste immobile dans l'obscurité, fixant la lumière qui filtre sous le seuil, écoutant les cris qui se glissent par l'ouverture.

Ils ont menti. Tout est faux.

« C'est mon fils, pas un petit taré lunatique ! Je ne le laisserais pas voir un charlatan, pour qu'il le bourre de médocs ! C'est mon fils et il n'ira pas chez le psy. Il ira bien, il n'est pas fou ! Arrête de pleurer, il ira bien ! »

L'enfant s'enfonce peu à peu dans les ombres, à reculons. Il s'éloigne du halo jaune et des voix assourdies par la porte. Il ira bien.

Ses parents n'auront pas à l'emmener chez un pédopsychiatre. Cette nuit-là, il ne fait pas de cauchemar. Il ne rêve pas. A partir de ce jour, il ne rêve plus.

* * *

Quand il retrouve la saveur de la peur après le réveil, les battements sourds du cœur dans ses oreilles tandis que s'accommode l'obscurité de la pièce, il a dix-sept ans. Il n'est pas seul dans le lit, et passe ses doigts dans les boucles rousses pour oublier la douleur des griffes dans sa chair. Un rêve, c'était seulement un rêve. La forme blottie contre lui le réchauffe, et il reste immobile, écoutant son souffle rauque s'estomper dans le noir. Il est devenu plus fort, plus sûr de lui. Pourtant il a découvert un nouveau secret, une nouvelle faille dans la réalité… Et au fond, tout au fond, la terreur est toujours là, intacte, qui l'attendait.  
Il continue à caresser les cheveux de Lydia, un geste de tendresse qu'il n'assumerait pas en plein jour, ou qu'il assortirait d'un commentaire cynique. Ils ne sont pas faits pour durer, pas faits pour aimer. Deux intérêts, deux solitudes, et nuit après nuit il pense que ce sera la dernière.  
Elle bouge, marmonne dans son sommeil, et il ressert ses bras autour d'elle, tellement reconnaissant de ce contact réel qui le rassure, éloigne tous les monstres et la mort… Se promettant d'oublier au matin.

* * *

Jackson n'a besoin de personne à présent qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il veut. Danny semble le seul à en douter. Cela fait trois jours que ce sujet rode entre eux, infiltrant son malaise dans toutes leurs discussions. Alors qu'ils retirent leurs protections humides de sueur, son ami se tourne vers lui et déclare brusquement comme s'il reprenait une conversation tout juste interrompue :  
« Tu es venu la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital ! Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en foutais ! »  
Le beau garçon ébauche une moue agacée et secoue la tête. Evidemment, qu'il s'inquiétait. Mais il ne peut pas lui avouer que c'est de sa faute si elle était étendue sur ce lit d'hôpital.  
« Ça veut rien dire. J'aurais fait pareil pour toi. Il est pas question que je me remette avec elle. »  
Le grand goal lui lance un regard exaspéré comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant impossible à raisonner.

« Mais elle t'aime encore. Ca crève les yeux ! »  
C'est plus qu'il ne veut entendre. Il repose brusquement son équipement dans son casier et en verrouille la porte. Il va devenir un loup-garou, il sera puissant, il sera invincible. Il sera dangereux. Elle s'est servie de lui, il en a fait autant, à présent c'est fini.

« C'est fini. »

Et pour lui, ce n'est que le début.

* * *

« Tu as des écailles… Des griffes qui peuvent paralyser tes proies… Ah, et une queue aussi ! »  
Il trouverait cette phrase hilarante, une preuve de la débilité de ce loser de Stiles… S'il n'était pas enchaîné presque nu dans un fourgon de police perdu au milieu des bois. Qu'il le détache, et il rendra ses accusations délirantes exactes en trucidant cet abruti ici-même. Jackson n'arrive pas à croire que ce duo de boulets ait le culot de le kidnapper, de l'humilier ainsi. S'ils croient que les griffes de Scott vont l'intimider suffisamment pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte après ça, ils se trompent. Il n'est pas du genre qu'on persécute, merde ! Toute cette petite mise en scène n'est là que pour le remettre à sa place, mais il sait qu'ils n'auront pas le cran de lui faire du mal. Ses parents vont lancer un avis de recherche, et dans peu de temps il sera hors d'ici. En attendant, supporter les conneries de Stiles…

Jackson ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il est assis là. Le peu de marge qu'il a dans ses fers ne l'autorise pas à adopter une position plus confortable, et il se tord maladroitement sur le banc, la fraicheur le pénétrant jusqu'aux os à force d'immobilité. Il regrette presque la présence agaçante de Stilinski. Au moins, quand le maigrichon ouvrait sa grande bouche, il avait un objet pour sa colère, quelque chose sur lequel concentrer ses pensées et sa rage. Désormais, tout ce qu'il lui reste c'est le froid et le doute. Il les a entendu parler à son sujet – Allison, aussi – et il n'aurait pas dû, pas à cette distance. Comme son exploit avec la voiture, l'autre soir. Si sa force et ses sens se développent, alors il n'est pas immunisé. Tout ça tourne à l'absurde. Lui, commettre des meurtres ? Scott qui voudrait le protéger de lui-même ? Pourquoi diable il l'aiderait, après les sales coups qu'il lui a faits ?

_Il t'a sauvé de Derek. _

Coïncidence. Il était surement venu participer à leur guéguerre avec les chasseurs, et il est tombé sur Derek au moment où il allait l'éliminer. Il l'a abandonné sous les tirs juste après.

_Il t'a sauvé. _

Le garçon donne un coup de tête contre la paroi derrière, rejetant ce souvenir pathétique. Que Scott l'ait vu dans cet état ne fait que renforcer son ascendance sur lui, cette supériorité inacceptable. Scott n'est pas son ami. C'est un imposteur qu'il va surpasser. Et tout ce qu'il fait pour lui, c'est le retenir prisonnier alors qu'il pourrait enquêter sur ce qui s'est produit à la pleine lune.  
Le jour se fait dans son esprit. Ils lui ont menti, ils ont orchestré toute cette comédie pour lui dissimuler sa transformation en loup. Il serait une abomination, un monstre à contenir, dont il faudrait empêcher le développement des pouvoirs ?  
Qu'ils aillent se faire f**tre.  
Eux et Derek, tous dans le même sac. Même s'ils ont raison pour ses absences, ça fait partie du processus normal après la morsure. Si un perdant comme Scott a pu réussir à contrôler ses changements de forme, comment lui, Jackson Whittemore, pourrait-il échouer ?

Mais alors que la nuit tombe, le soleil descend, le froid s'infiltre à l'intérieur du camion, et le doute grandit avec les ombres. Il souhaiterait le retour de Stiles, même Scott, n'importe qui. Quelqu'un de réel qui dissiperait cette oppression qui grandit en lui.

Il ferme les yeux et imagine les cheveux de Lydia sous ses doigts. Mais elle n'est pas là, seulement le métal glacé, et il entend des choses qu'il ne pourrait pas, ne devrait pas entendre. Ne voudrait pas entendre. Peau contre peau, frottement de tissu, soupirs. Au dehors, deux êtres s'aiment et s'unissent. Enfermé, il demeure seul. Sa peau se craquèle, des écailles se dessinent sur son bras, une larme roule sur sa joue.

_« C'est entièrement de sa faute. »_ répète une voix dans les ténèbres.

La suite, horreur et douleur, est un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar qui se brouille et se dissipe au réveil, trop cruel pour être vrai.

* * *

Dans la nuit, un garçon encapuchonné pointe du doigt sa future victime. La silhouette, accusatrice, se découpe comme la faucheuse sur le clair de Lune. Pourtant, la mort ne vient pas de lui.  
Un bruissement dans les branches, des éclats d'écorce qui tombent. Elle a pris son envol. La forme noire du monstre choit de l'arbre. Tout ce que l'homme peut voir, ce sont des iris jaunes avant que des griffes tranchantes ne s'enfoncent dans son ventre.  
L'odeur âcre du liquide poisseux monte dans l'air humide, suivie de la puanteur des intestins répandus. Les écailles d'ordinaire ternes chatoient là où le sang les a éclaboussées. Mais les yeux inexpressifs ne clignent même pas. Le corps massif du saurien s'achemine déjà, chaloupant près du sol, la queue ondulant dans son sillage, vers le prochain massacre. La bête se tapit près de la fenêtre, froide et rampante. L'air quitte son poitrail palpitant dans un sifflement rauque, découvrant une bouche hérissée de dents courbes, translucides et suintantes. Une face plate, dépourvue de nez, s'incline lentement sur le côté, tandis que la vitre lui renvoie sa propre image. Alors, un frémissement parcourt la créature. Comme si son apparence l'effrayait elle-même. Elle n'a pas de nom. Elle n'a personne. Elle n'est rien. Puis le garçon l'appelle, et le verre vole en éclat.

Un nouveau cauchemar. Il y en a tellement eu dernièrement. Il a rêvé qu'il brûlait vif. Qu'il se faisait dévorer par un énorme monstre noir. Que Derek le tuait, de mille et une façons. Qu'il mourait étouffé dans la bile noire, crachant le poison par tous ses orifices. Et toujours le réveil en sueur, peinant à reprendre son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il frappe l'oreiller de sa tête, rageur, impuissant. Parfois, l'horreur le poursuit en plein jour. Mais cette nuit, c'est différent. Jackson a rêvé… de sang.

* * *

Il est en train de devenir fou. Les absences sont sans cesse plus fréquentes, et la dernière fois il s'est retrouvé complètement nu, plaquant Allison contre le mur dans les vestiaires… Ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas repris conscience, il ne veut pas y penser. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Tout ce dont il se rappelle, c'est la colère contre Scott, qui l'a littéralement possédée lorsque celui-ci l'a attaqué. De la haine pure, pour ce minable qui l'a surpassé et veut maintenant l'empêcher de redevenir le meilleur, de retrouver la place qui lui revient de droit. A y repenser la rage l'aveugle à nouveau, mais une pièce ne s'intègre pas au puzzle, quelque chose qui dépasse, le met mal à l'aise. C'est un mensonge. Tout est faux. C'est comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur son ressentiment pour son rival pour le détourner de… de quoi ?  
La main qui range les livres sur les étagères se met à trembler. L'image du serpent rampant hors de son orbite s'impose malgré ses efforts pour l'effacer. Comme un message de son inconscient, un cauchemar pour l'avertir qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Il y a un trou sombre et profond quelque part et sans s'en apercevoir, il glisse à chaque instant plus près de sa bouche béante.

Il va bien. Tout ira bien. Il est Jackson Whittemore, il peut gérer. Il suffit d'y croire, ne jamais douter, toujours foncer.

Mais ses doigts continuent à trembler.

De l'autre côté de la bibliothèque Scott et Erica discutent à voix basse, à la distance limite de quinze mètres. Un écart qu'il a lui-même établi, qui semble désormais infranchissable. Revenir vers lui la queue basse après tout ce qui s'est passé, admettre qu'il avait raison ?  
Les morts… Les accusations de Derek… Le venin, le serpent… Il y a quelque chose qui pousse depuis l'arrière de sa tête, comme si un champignon malsain voulait se faire une place dans son cerveau… Des impressions dérangeantes, des ombres d'images comme des silhouettes projetées à la suie sur un mur…

Il pose mécaniquement les ouvrages, tentant de se concentrer sur cette simple tâche pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, ne pas céder à la panique qui menace de briser les digues. Il faut qu'il en parle avec Scott, il n'a pas le choix… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Mais comme il arrive finalement à faire taire sa fierté, et prend sa décision, quelqu'un rentre dans sa tête. Et le monstre est là avec lui à nouveau.

* * *

« Donc il y a une meute de loups-garous qui se baladent à Beacon Hills et personne en a jamais entendu parler ? Est-ce que tu savoures au moins l'ironie de la situation ? Dans une petite ville de Californie, où rien d'intéressant n'arrive jamais, des meurtres mystérieux sont commis par des créatures fantastiques… On dirait le résumé d'un nanar du dimanche soir, et tu serais le monstre de la semaine ! »  
Matt a ce rire agaçant qui le caractérise, dévoilant ses dents blanches, trop brillantes pour être honnêtes. Jackson est assis à ses pieds, comme un pantin aux fils coupés, le regard fixe, reptilien. Pourtant, quand le photographe passe une main presque affectueuse sur sa tête comme on féliciterait un chien, ses pupilles s'animent et fuient vers le coin des yeux, se détournant au maximum du jeune homme qui le manipule. Il se concentre sur le vent qui agite les mauvaises herbes du terrain vague, ne bouge pas, ne dit mot, sachant qu'une provocation suffirait à Matt pour rappeler le Kanima. Mais l'adolescent semble apprécier la soumission consciente qu'il lui impose.

« Le prends pas mal, je sais pas ce que les gens ont contre les serpents et les reptiles… Moi, je les trouve fascinants. »  
Jackson frissonne, un écho malsain éveillé par ces mots.

_J'ai toujours su que tu étais un serpent._

Le serpent, un être répugnant, dépourvu de sentiments et de conscience. Faut-il que son corps lui-même le trahisse, révèle le monstre caché en lui ?

« Et Allison, quel est son rôle dans tout ça ? »

Il rétorque d'une voix basse et rauque, les yeux baissés :  
« Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. C'est juste la copine de Scott, elle a rien remarqué… »  
Une brûlure sur son crâne comme Matt agrippe ses cheveux et tire en arrière :  
« Ne me mens pas ! »

La tête renversée, il croise son regard, montre les dents dans une grimace haineuse, et voit l'espace d'un instant flotter l'anxiété dans les yeux clairs de son maître. Mais le triomphe la remplace et il doit faire face à cette dure réalisation : c'est le Kanima que Matt craint et non lui.  
« N'oublie pas que nous sommes liés, je peux lire dans ton esprit… »

« Et bien lis-y ce que tu veux et fous moi la paix, enfoiré ! » il gronde.  
Ça ne fait pas plaisir au maniaque, pas du tout. Il accentue la torsion et s'accroupit à la hauteur du métamorphe, soufflant dans son oreille en détachant chaque syllabe.  
« Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais au sujet d'Allison. Tout. Et aussi … Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, que tu es sorti avec elle ? »

Malgré la douleur, Jackson s'esclaffe de son ancien rire dédaigneux.  
« Ça te foutrait les boules, pauvre naze ? Ou bien c'est comme le reste, tu vivrais une relation à travers moi, plutôt qu'avoir les couilles de le faire toi-même ? »  
Il est trop loin pour éprouver encore la peur. Il échappe à la poigne de Matt et, accroupi, fait face au photographe dont le visage se déforme de fureur.  
« Tu crois que t'es un grand justicier, un tueur? Mais t'es juste un lâche… Un gosse qui a un nouveau jouet et qui se prend pour Dieu... Tu n'as pas changé et tu changeras jamais ! »

Le rictus de haine se distord, explose et soudain Matt rit. Un rire trop aigu, aux accents de démence. Et la peur retombe sur Jackson, l'enserre comme une camisole, lorsqu'il lit une haine sans limites dans ces pupilles dilatées.  
« Tu sais, Jackson, la femme enceinte… » murmure l'adolescent, son sourire étirant ses lèvres à l'extrême. « Celle que tu, que le Kanima a pas pu buter… »  
Il met ses mains en coupe, les tend vers l'adolescent révulsé comme une offrande.  
« Je l'ai étouffée. Je l'ai tuée. Elle, le bébé… Morts, de ces mains. Alors, qui est lâche, qui a pas le cran d'accomplir sa vengeance, hein ?!»  
A nouveau le rire hystérique, insupportable, qui secoue Jackson comme une décharge électrique.

« Je t'ai jamais aimé, Jackson… les mecs comme toi qui se la pètent et qui écrasent les plus faibles d'un revers du talon… Tu aurais pu être l'un d'eux, t'es aussi con. Mais c'est ça qui est marrant… Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi… Mon jouet, c'est toi. »  
Il écarte les bras, et dans la nuit qui tombe, entre les carcasses de voiture et les silhouettes lointaines des barres résidentielles, dansent des visages morts, des ombres de souvenir qui sentent le sang, la terreur.  
« Je te connais bien, je t'ai observé, après le pacte… Ce n'est pas un hasard, ce n'est pas la malchance qui t'es tombée dessus, tu sais ? Tu fais comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'important, mais en vrai… C'est ce que TU voulais ! »  
Il se penche vers lui, et l'ancienne vedette du lycée ne peut que reculer, s'écorchant les mains sur des tessons de verre dispersés au milieu des herbes.

« Tu veux quelqu'un qui te donnes des ordres. Qui te dises quoi faire. Un maître. Et t'as plus à te poser de questions... Plus besoin de faire semblant... Te donner tant de mal pour plaire, juste pour le cacher... Parce qu'au fond... Il n'y a rien, n'est-ce pas?»

Il donne une pichenette sur le front plissé du jeune homme, le couvant d'un regard affectueux. Et il chuchote tendrement, comme une évidence.  
« Tu n'es personne. »

Sa main se referme en poing, Jackson a le temps de penser

_tout au fond du puits, il n'y a rien_

Et sa chair se déchire, et le prédateur prend possession de lui. La voix de Mat résonne au loin :  
« Qui allons-nous tuer ce soir ?... »

* * *

Il égratigne la base de la nuque d'une estafilade, presque une caresse. Le cri est étouffé quand le jeune homme s'effondre, sa bouche collée au sol. Il le retourne. Croise son regard. Les yeux de l'humain papillonnent, une larme glissant misérablement le long de son nez. La peur empêche les sons qui montent de sa bouche de former le moindre mot : elle s'ouvre et se referme, et les pupilles se rétractent d'horreur. Indifférentes, ses mains _pattes _glissent le long de son abdomen, fendent le tissu, déchirent la chair, de haut en bas comme un vulgaire poisson. Et le corps bouge malgré le venin paralysant sous ses doigts _griffes _il bouge encore spasmes l'homme hurle il hurle pour le faire taire il se penche à l'embrasser ouvre grand grand bouche _gueule_ béante plongent ses dents…  
Le sang métallique la peau élastique tout il vomit tout il recrache tout il rejette tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la bile qui pique son nez et écorche sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que seuls des filets de salive relient son menton aux WC clapotant sous son nez, que son estomac se torde de protestation.

_S'il vous plait, faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête…_

Il continue cependant à crachoter misérablement, agrippé à la cuvette, ne sachant plus si ce sont des hauts le cœur ou des sanglots qui secouent son corps tremblant. Des coups à la porte.  
« C'est bientôt fini oui ? »  
Jackson se rue sur le PQ, faisant dégringoler la moitié du rouleau bon marché pour essuyer précipitamment le mélange de vomi, de sueur et de larmes qui souille son visage.  
« D-Deux secondes », bégaye-t-il, tandis que l'étroitesse de la cabine où il s'est enfermé prend consistance autour de lui, les graffitis dansant sur les murs, Elvis is not dead, Love Elia, Viva Marijuana. L'odeur acide de ses renvois se mêle aux relents de pisse. Les toilettes. Le lycée. Dans l'eau trouble flottent les restes de son dernier repas. Il fixe le gâchis, hébété, un souffle choqué échappant parfois à ses mâchoires crispées. Pas de sang. Pas de chair humaine. Mais il l'a senti, il l'a goûté… Il chancèle au-dessus du lieu d'aisance, plaquant ses deux mains contre sa bouche dans le mince espoir de garder sa nausée au-dedans.  
« Jackson, c'est toi ? »

Danny.

Les murs sales et couverts de dessins chavirent devant ses yeux. Non à la guerre en Irak vacille, les lettres s'animent, le mot semble fuir sur la paroi comme une colonne d'insectes grouillants. Lorsqu'il cligne des yeux, il lit **Ne le dis à personne**. Il déglutit, son dos vient ébranler la porte comme il recule précipitamment. JessicaxTony, dit une des inscriptions. **Jackson**, ordonne-t-elle l'instant d'après.  
Il ne veut plus perdre pied. Il lutte pour se relever, essuyer une fois de plus ses yeux et sa bouche, poings serrés. Il tire la chasse trois fois d'affilée. Son regard se fait vitreux comme sa conscience commence à basculer. Il secoue la tête comme pour lutter contre un sommeil irrésistible. Il repousse le verrou, puis après une inspiration, la porte.  
Danny est face à lui. Le garçon dégingandé a les mains dans ses poches et lui jette un regard exaspéré :  
« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu foutais, les autres sont bouchées et ça fait genre dix minutes que … »  
Il écarquille les yeux en voyant la tête de son ami, interrompant sa diatribe pour le saisir par le bras.  
« Hey, Jackson, ça va ? T'as l'air malade… »  
Il ne mentionne pas les yeux rouges ou la puanteur imprégnée dans les vêtements que son nez sensible a aussitôt détectée. Il veut ménager l'égo de son orgueilleux capitaine. Pleurer ou vomir ne figure pas dans l'image publique de Jackson, et il a appris qu'il vaut mieux éviter de lui rappeler qu'il possède des faiblesses.  
« C'est rien, t'inquiètes… Juste mal digéré leur saleté de pudding ce midi. »  
Sous ses joues cireuses, Jackson lui adresse son sourire ironique habituel, son air de beau gosse sûr de lui et charmeur. Mais ses yeux disent tout autre chose, et le goal ne se laisse pas abuser une seconde par son air léger. Quelque chose tourne pas rond chez lui dernièrement, quelque chose de grave. Alors il n'écoute pas l'habitude qui lui dit que Jackson se repliera sur la défensive dès qu'il touchera un point sensible.  
« Te fiches pas de moi. Dis-moi où es le problème. T'as séché la moitié des cours pendant une semaine, même les entrainements, et tu te repointes comme une fleur sans une explication… T'as jamais séché jusqu'à présent. Il t'arrive un truc grave, et je veux que tu m'en parles. »  
La force de Danny surprend toujours Jackson malgré sa carrure déjà imposante, et ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans son omoplate sont bien réels, ils le retiennent ici, maintenant. L'espace d'un instant il voit son reflet dans les iris de Danny, et il se souvient. Son ego vacillant revient, pleinement éveillé, à la surface. Il n'y a pas de monstre lézard, pas de charnier, pas d'intrus qui espionne à travers ses yeux. Il suffirait qu'il parle, qu'il lui dise, juste deux mots : aide-moi.

_Ne me laisse pas tout seul avec lui… S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas…_

Soudain, Danny n'est plus contre lui. Il repose sur le gazon vert, face contre le terrain, une tache pourpre s'étendant sous lui, rognant peu à peu sur la terre qui l'avale goulument. Horrifié, Jackson baisse lentement les yeux sur ses mains. Jusqu'aux avant-bras, elles sont couvertes de sang.  
Quand il revient à la surface, toute émotion a disparu de son visage.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Sa voix est sèche, elle a du mal à sortir. Il lui lance un regard furieux, de bête traquée. Et quand son ami ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, c'est lui qui parle, qui lâche cette réplique cinglante.  
« Si tu tiens à jouer les fouille-merde, pourquoi tu commences pas par t'occuper de tes problèmes ?»

D'un coup d'épaule il bouscule Danny, le malheureux titube, manque de tomber. Il ne regarde pas en arrière, ne voit pas l'air hébété de son ami, la douleur ravivée dans ses yeux noirs.

Il enfonce la tête entre ses épaules et prend la fuite. Les couloirs se succèdent, il mord sa lèvre pour rester en surface, pour ne pas succomber à la faiblesse, pour ne pas lui donner de raison de le punir. Le match débute dans trois heures.

_Pas lui. Par pitié, pas lui._

* * *

C'est ici que ça a commencé. Sur ce terrain, ce gazon. Un garçon ordinaire l'a défié, surpassé, et il a perdu du jour au lendemain son statut de star de l'équipe. Partie, la popularité qu'il croyait inébranlable. Soudain, il n'était plus unique. Il n'était plus personne.  
Il tourne la tête vers le public : la moitié de la ville est là pour les acclamer. Lorsqu'elles croisent son regard, de nombreuses filles se lèvent pour l'encourager. Il a encore des fans. Peut-être sera-ce l'une d'elles qui mourra ce soir… Enfin, il découvre le visage qu'il cherche au milieu de la foule : la figure intraitable de Gérard Argent, son nouveau maître, qui arbore un sourire satisfait. En face, Scott, hostile et raide, le rival détesté. Leurs regards se croisent.

Aucune expression ne filtre sur ses traits : le Kanima est sous la surface, prêt à bondir aux ordres du chef de la famille Argent. S'il avait les commandes, il courrait vers Scott, le frapperait, le secouerait, le supplierait de céder au chantage de Gérard. Matt était fou… Ce type, il n'est même pas humain.

Ils prennent position. C'est ici que ça a commencé. Quand il a décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, de tout faire pour obtenir la morsure. Devenir plus fort, plus rapide, plus agile. Car être le meilleur, c'est tout ce qui importe, n'est-ce pas ? Et le voilà, avec des pouvoirs, des capacités surhumaines, en équipement complet, la crosse à la main, sur le terrain. Les spots le nimbent de leur halo glorieux, le héros athlétique de Beacon Hills, prêt à renverser le championnat. La victoire, totale, rayonnante, celle dont il rêvait, juste à portée de ses doigts.

Et tout ça n'a plus la moindre importance.

Il doit jouer le jeu, se place pour le face à face, prêt à récupérer la balle dans son filet. Ces gestes, les feintes, les contre-feintes, dérober l'opportunité à l'adversaire, gagner la balle pour son équipe, passer, courir, attraper, tromper la défense, marquer. Ritournelle bien connue, extatique, la fatigue, l'adrénaline, la douleur, la jubilation. Son univers. Il ferme les yeux.

Quelqu'un va mourir ce soir. Un proche de Scott, sans doute. Lydia, Stiles. Un joueur de l'équipe. Danny. Peut-être même son propre père, qui pour une fois s'est libéré pour le voir jouer…

Le compte à rebours a démarré. Il se retire en lui-même, abandonne tout contrôle. C'est plus facile de ne pas être là, de ne pas voir. De ne pas exister.

Si tout était un rêve. Une illusion qu'on a laissé défiler, sans la vivre vraiment. Un mensonge. Un pantin joue le match et marque et gagne et ils applaudissent tous sans faire la différence.

D'autres buts, d'autres membres se perdent dans le brouillard. Court comme un somnambule… Pas vraiment là… Deux minutes… Le Kanima s'agite, veut tuer… Sent l'imminence… Meurtre… Et Scott qui ne fait rien… Une minute…

Quelque part tout au fond, un puits béant attend d'être refermé. Il n'a pas marqué le dernier but, ni celui d'avant. Cela ne change rien. Les sifflets et les acclamations continuent, croissent et décroissent comme une rumeur lointaine. Qu'il soit là ou pas.

Trente secondes.

La voix de Lydia. Claire, distincte entre toutes, par-dessus le brouhaha. Criant un autre nom.

Scott n'est pas là pour l'arrêter. Tous se réjouissent et se congratulent et il reste en retrait, sombre silhouette seule à demeurer fixe dans ce tourbillon de joie. Il abandonne sa crosse, laisse tomber les gants inutiles. Des écailles se dessinent sur ses joues et ses yeux prennent un aspect fixe et vitreux. Le Kanima vient réclamer son tribu.

Les monstres devraient rester dans les cauchemars d'où ils proviennent. Un puits sombre et vide, un secret, le visage d'une mère oubliée. Ces ténèbres, qui ne l'ont jamais quitté.

La bête sort ses griffes. Le coup de sifflet.

C'est ce qu'ils ont ressenti ? Le sang éclabousse le gazon où tout a commencé.

C'est ici que cela finit.

* * *

Et puis non. Il y a un lendemain, et un lendemain après ça. La douce chaleur du corps de Lydia, qui écarte le froid glacial du serpent, de la mort. Les choses précieuses, on les découvre après les avoir brisées. Ils sont partis trop loin, ne peuvent plus revenir. Il a l'impression de se trouver sur un rivage étranger, sans avoir même la force pour agiter le bras en la voyant s'éloigner. Il n'y a pas d'adieux, seulement des silences, des regards qui s'évitent.  
Il y a la honte qu'il faut cacher, derrière l'ombre d'un sourire prétentieux, un haussement d'épaule vain. Oublier. Avancer. Quitte à mentir encore. Demain, et le jour d'après. Pas à pas, avancer.

* * *

_Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de MTV et leur créateur Jeff Davis. Leur emprunt dans cette fanfiction est à titre de divertissement et d'hommage ; aucun profit n'est tiré de ce travail._

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce one-shot autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire! C'est assez morcelé et au final peu différent de la série (je souhaitais rester canon pour cette fic là) mais j'ai tenté de délivrer le point de vue de Jackson sur les évènements du Kanima, chose qui m'a manqué dans la saison 2 où il est réduit à son rôle de créature à abattre. Et maintenant on n'aura pas l'occasion de voir son character developpement... Sob sob. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est très encourageant et motivant pour continuer à écrire!_


End file.
